


Wrong World

by Aery_Child



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate World, Cross Over, Different World, M/M, Seraphim, Summon Spirits, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aery_Child/pseuds/Aery_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <s>Warning number 1: I am shipping trash! You have been warned right here.</s>
  <br/>
  <s>Warning number 2: You are moooost likely going to disagree with some things, since I'm shipping trash.</s>
</p>
<p>  This is Emil Castagnier getting plopped into the world of Zestiria <s>and me being shipping trash; shipping Emil and Dezel together. Yes, you might not see it; but me and my friend do and I'm literally writing this for our pleasure.</s></p>
<p>  I'm going to try my hardest to not make certain characters Ooc. //cough// Lailah, Sorey, and a couple of others //cough//<br/>Pffff, Not doing the Dezel x Emil ship in this. I think I'm gunna have fun with this... other plot idea in this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Warning number 1: I am shipping trash! You have been warned right here.~~   
>  ~~Warning number 2: You are moooost likely going to disagree with some things, since I'm shipping trash.~~
> 
> This is Emil Castagnier getting plopped into the world of Zestiria ~~and me being shipping trash; shipping Emil and Dezel together. Yes, you might not see it; but me and my friend do and I'm literally writing this for our pleasure.~~
> 
> I'm going to try my hardest to not make certain characters Ooc. //cough// Lailah, Sorey, and a couple of others //cough//  
>  Pffff, Not doing the Dezel x Emil ship in this. I think I'm gunna have fun with this... other plot idea in this story.

Emil was sore.. He didn't know why or how but every inch of his body ached. Perhaps he over done it when he had rush to the aid of children against a weird monster? He had never seen that type before and not matter what he did, the thing didn't want to really go down. It wasn't until this boy came with strange white clothes that the monster started to finally go down-- But that wasn't made Emil gasp at the sight of the boy.

\--

" FETHMUS MIOMA! " A person yelled as if in Battle Cry; Causing Emil's head to whip around fast enough to probably give a normal person whiplash. However, what caused Emil to gasp was that a light enveloped the boy and his clothes went from this weird type of purification robes to this body suit, and his hair went from brown to blonde with red tips.

The monster became distracted by the new challenger, which Emil took his cue to help usher the kids to a safe place. The one kid sobbing about the man being mean that attacked them.. Emil didn't understand... Wasn't it just a monster? Emil looked back in time to see the man struggling with it.

Whatever it was, it was strong. At least it seemed to be taking damage from the other. Emil told the kids to stay put and reassured them one last time before running out back into the battle. He ran past a blonde haired girl- Wait. Has she been always standing there? She muttered something along the lines of 'Looks like the idiot is wanting a second shot at the Hellion.'

He paid no mind to her words but held onto the word Hellion. Perhaps that was what this was. Jumping into the heat of the battle sword brazen, the boy that was there turned his attention away from the monster.

"You better get back to safety! I can handle this-"

SMACK, the monster sent the boy flying. Emil winced acknowledging the other's pain, but soon enough; a tendril of the monster's arm started attacking Emil. He dodged every which way and even went in courageously; attacking it. Nothing seemed to be damaging it! Why!?

Before the other boy finally came back; the monster smacked Emil into the ground and his world went dark quickly.

\--

Remembering it reminded Emil that his head did ache the worst of all.. Emil willed his body to sit up in the bed. Looking about the room in curiosity; wincing at the pain that enveloped his body.. Did that boy manage to defeat the monster? What about the children? Were they safe? Emil had a lot of questions..

The door creaked open slightly, and a girl with a pretty red dress and long light blue entered. She seemed to be checking up on him

"U-Um" Words Emil, use them. "D-Did you help me?"

She stared at him, seeming to process something before smiling "I was one of the ones that helped, Yes. I'm Lailah. How are you feeling? You got beat up pretty badly out there."

Emil smiled slightly "I-I'll be fine.. Slightly sore and achy" he nodded "I-I'm Emil."

She placed her hands together in front of her and did a slight bow in understanding. "Emil.. Well, thank you for looking after those kids. Not many who would risk themselves doing that." Emil gave a nervous laugh from that. Even if not many would, he felt it was the right thing to do... no need to praise him for doing what everyone should naturally do.

The boy from earlier passed by the door before backpedaling and going into the room; seeing Emil Awake. "You're up, great. You had me worried there." He gave a kind smile. Lailah smiled at the boy. "What's your name? How are you feeling? Hungry at all? I can get you some water and food?" Emil like this guy, he was very nice.

"I-I'm Emil. Sore and achy, b-but I'll be fine" Emil shifted slightly on the bed "W-Where are we? O-oh and water would be nice, thank you" Emil asked but retracted slightly, almost forgetting to acknowledge the offer.

"We're currently at an inn that's located in Lady Lake. I'll be back with the Water then" He gave a curt nod before leaving the room. He popped in again real quick though "I'm Sorey, by the way" and just as quickly as he was there, he was gone again. Leaving Lailah and Emil alone in the room.

Emil had to think though.. Where was Lady Lake located? He doesn't think he's ever heard of such a place before. Emil was getting lost in his thoughts slightly; looking down at his heels. Lailah saw the silence hanging in the air like a cloud and hummed slightly "So, Emil. Where are you from?" She asked curiously. Emil looked up, almost forgetting she was in the room.. He couldn't place it but she had such.. A quiet observing presence. Reminded him of a couple of people he knew.

"M-Me? I-I from nowhere really. I travel around.. B-But I used to live in Luin." Lailah blinked at him

"Luin? I don't think I've heard of a place called Luin. Is that a town that was created recently?" She asked curiously. Emil had a small sinking feeling. He didn't know Lady Lake, and she didn't know Luin..

"Is... Is this a different world?" he asked nervously. Lailah tilted her head.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked with calm features compared to Emil's nervous ones.

"Is.. this is Aselia still, right?" There was no recognition to the name Aselia in Lailah's blue eyes. Emil looked down back at his heels.. ".. Probably no." Lailah was now crestfallen as well..

She placed a calm hand on Emil's shoulder. "I'm Sorry Emil. This is not Aselia." She was going to continue, ask more; but Sorey returned with a glass of water. Before he had ignored Lailah's presence, assuming that Emil couldn't see her. However, clearly words must have been exchanged that she was now trying to console the boy.

"Lailah.. Is something wrong?" He placed the water on the night table for Emil. He was genuinely curious as to how Emil could see Seraphim.. Perhaps he could be a help to their cause? No, he didn't want to get ahead of himself. Emil seemed to be down on himself.

"Emil isn't from this world. Says he's from a world called Aselia." Lailah replied to Sorey's question calmly. Sorey blinked at the news.

"Aselia? There are other worlds out there? Wow.." Though he was admiring that fact, he was still focused on the present problem. Emil wasn't from here. "Well, we'll help you figure something out Emil... Wait, I should introduce you to the rest of my friends. Would be no good to help you out without everyone exchanging names" He smiled. He wanted to find a way to help lift Emil's spirits.

"When you're feeling better, come visit the room next door. That's where we are all hanging out for the time being." Sorey offered before giving a reassuring smile.

Perhaps.. Things weren't going to be too bad, Emil thought as Sorey left the room, gesturing for Lailah to follow to give Emil some space and time to think.


	2. Adventure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil seeks the help from the people who helped earlier but now he has to learn how this world operates and what he chooses to do after learning about this world's problems that seem to be in more peril than his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is late in an update, sorry, but I hope it's still alright! Recently got back to writing and doing better on that front since shedding away problems. OwO)b  
> BLESS ERUKINT FOR HER HELP <3

Emil decided to just spend the rest of the night mulling it over in the room. Thoughts whirling through his head that he didn't know what to exactly think about, much less do about with his new found problem. He was needed on Aselia to find the centurions cores. So he couldn't waste too much time looking for a way to get home. He sighed. What would his other self do? Or think, rather.

Which reminded him? How was he going to explain his other self to them? Ratatosk mode wasn't the easiest to get along with and even then, attempting could feel very strained because the other only really did his hardest to make good and peace with Marta. Anyone else was trivial. Or at least that's how Emil felt. There was also the issue of why didn't Ratatosk mode take over during the last battle.. Perhaps the other was currently unavailable since them coming to this world was sudden and abrupt. Hell, Emil no more and took note of his surroundings and he leapt to go help a bunch of kids that were in danger. Emil never got the chance to ask what a hellion was. Now that Emil considered it, he didn't even ask about this world at all. Guilt now weighed on him. He was only concerned about himself. He didn't ask what this world was called, what beliefs were here, the current state of the world, nothing. He rubbed a hand against his forehead. Irritated that he was selfish. Even when in reality Emil really wasn't.

He looked out the window, to be greeted by a night sky. Seeing stars made Emil wonder if these are even the same ones he was used to seeing. He doubted it. Should he go over to the other room? Well, they seemed like travelers, and if they traveled far; He didn't want them to stay up too late and forgo rest. Information could always be attained when they all had proper rest. He was sure they had questions for him too. Emil came to his decision. He was going to answer as much as possible. However, decided to not say anything on Ratatosk mode till he verified that the other was even there.. Though, Emil felt like he wasn't since Emil wasn't on Aselia. It was only thanks to Ratatosk's power that he had Ratatosk mode, he was sure, so perhaps the power could not reach Emil here. Perhaps that was another thing that only the "Darkness would know".

Morning came swiftly with Emil barely getting much sleep. He was sure he was going to regret thinking too much the night before, but at the moment he didn't want to bash himself for it. He needed to speak with the others. He got his supplies together and left the room. The hallway was slightly narrow with a potted plant to mock his plight just near the wall. Walking past the plant and to the room next to his he hesitated in knocking. Perhaps he should just leave and figure things on his own. He didn't want to be a burden to them after all.

"Everyone has been awake for quite a bit now. They're eating breakfast. Are you going to join them too?" Emil slightly jumped out of his skin at the voice and turned to see a girl in a sundress with blond hair. Wasn't she the one he ran passed out on the field? He smiled nervously.

"O-oh. U-Um. Alright" he nodded, showing he was appreciative of the information. She turned her back and walked around the corner and Emil figured that he should probably follow. He was easily able to spot Lailah and Sorey at a grouping of tables with what seemed like a pretty big party. Emil was only ever used to just him and Marta with 1 or 2 plus in his party but it seemed like Sorey had 5 in his group. He came up to them and Sorey heard his footsteps, standing up and turning to face Emil with a concerned look. That look soon morphed into a smile as he noticed that Emil seemed to have recovered.

“I'm glad you're feeling better!” He said. “I was kind of worried there for a bit.”

Lailah smiled, clapping her hands together. “We ordered some food for you in case you awoke. I hope you don't mind.”

They were a pretty kind group, it seemed, and Emil was grateful that they were the ones who'd decided to take care of him. "Th-Thankyou" He nodded appreciatively 

"It's no problem. Just be more careful out there, alright? You never know what will overcome you while you wander around Glenwood." The red head gave a cheshire grin.

“Oh, right! We should introduce ourselves! This is Rose, she's my... uh, wife!” Sorey said with a sheepish grin. He still didn't feel comfortable calling her that. Rose gave a one-handed wave. “This is Mikleo, my friend since I was a kid.”

Mikleo nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

“Edna.” Edna poked Emil in the back with her parasol causing a small yelp from Emil. 

“He's probably already got the idea,” she said, walking over to sit in an empty seat.

“And that's Dezel. He, uh... doesn't talk much.” Dezel scoffed.

“You talk enough for all of us.”

Emil nodded taking note of all of their names. "I-I'm Emil. It's nice to meet all of you as well" he noticed an empty seat and took it for himself. No need to be awkward and standing around. "S-So are all of you travelers?"

"Basically" Rose put a hand on her chin "So Emil, Sorey and Lailah told us you're from a different world."

Emil scratched the back of his neck while Lailah pitched in noticing Emil's slight discomfort "Why don't we discuss this after breakfast." Emil was grateful for that.

Most of them had already finished eating where Emil had just begun but watching the group interact was fun an amusing in itself. Watching Edna poke fun at... Meebo? No Mikleo. Dezel being eerily silent like Sorey said. Sorey seemed to be a pretty kind person and Rose was something else. She didn't really interact with Sorey as if she was lovers to him, or even married for that fact. Emil wondered if it was more of a friendship than it was anything else. Lailah seemed to be the crowd control of the group in his opinion. It was enjoyable, but he was starting to miss Tenebrae dropping some lame joke. Breakfast had quickly wrapped up and Emil was now feeling prepared to carry on with the discussion. 

"So Like Rose brought up, Emil isn't from here. From.. um, Where was it you said you were from?" Sorey tried starting it but gave a smile to Emil while asking.

"Aselia. I-I'm not really quite sure how I ended up here, but I need to figure out how to get back. I was helping a friend awaken a summon spirit by finding the centurion cores a-and hatching them." 

"So there are Seraphim at this Aselia place too." Mikleo picked up and Emil blinked at the term

"Seraphim?"

"Seraphim are what spirits, gods, and the supernatural phenomena are known as. Only people with resonance can see them" Mikleo further explained. Emil was about to ask for an example of what Seraphim were but he already knew he probably didn't have the resonance required to see them.

"Mikleo, Edna, Dezel and Lailah are seraphim" Sorey picked up

"S-So how am I able to see them? I-I'm not from here" Then again, everyone could see summon spirits, from what Emil recalled. Perhaps Summon spirits and Seraphim are kind of the same thing. This was giving him a headache to try and wrap his head around.

"Perhaps Spirits and Seraphim are very similar fundamentally" Sorey offered as an answer.

"Why doesn't Emil travel with us for awhile? I'm sure there are many things about this world that he doesn't know about." Lailah pitched in as an idea. 

"Are you sure. He'll become dead weight if he isn't able to fight."

"Dezel.." she tentatively clasped her hands while thinking about it.

"Just make Emule a squire. He seemed more than capable at being able to fight." Edna purposefully screwed up his name.

"U-Um… what's a squire? What.. Exactly are we talking about?" Emil tilted his head, clearly having gotten lost in the conversation.

"Emil, Sorey is the Shepherd. He's to bring an end to this age of calamity. Yesterday we fought a type of Hellion. A hellionized person who is entrenched in malevolence." Lailah spoke up to answer after slight pause. "With the power of the shepherd, people with enough resonance can make a pact with the shepherd and become a squire. As a squire you'll have the ability to purify Hellions and wipe out malevolence." Emil followed and nodded 

"I-I'm already in a pact though.. Is it possible to be in more than one pact?" 

"There are shepherds on Aselia?" Mikleo asked and Emil shook his head.

"W-We don't have malevolence, but people can make a pact with the spirits and centurions. I-I'm in a pact with Ratatosk. I borrow his power to protect my companion that currently has Ratatosk's core on her head." Should he tell them about Ratatosk mode?

"So let me get this straight. You're pacted with this spirit guy who's attached to your friend's forehead." Rose clarified. Emil nodded. She gave a huff "Something wrong with him that he can't defend himself?"

"He's in a dormant state."

"Then how did you make a pact with him?"

"T-through one of his centurions, Tenebrae."

Rose raised an eyebrow at Emil. Curious as to what Rose was getting on about, Sorey interrupted "Is something wrong Rose?"

"I can't make a judgment call yet, but Emil's whole scenario sounds fishy. If I were you Emil, I would tread careful. I think someone is not telling you the full story." Emil blinked and thought about it. Did something seem off? He kind of just accepted the situation as it was and didn't think anything more beyond that.

"Back to subject though, We'll never know until we try. Right?" Rose offered. "We'll teach you about the world and help you find a way home.. In the meantime we need to get you out of those clothes." 

It was Sorey's turn to be confused. "What's wrong with his clothes?"

"He stands out too much, and I don't want to even know how he gets in and out of that thing."

"W-Wait, but I can't get rid of these--"

"I'm not saying you have to. We'll leave your clothes with the Sparrow Feathers to hold onto until we figure out how to get you home."

Emil was at a loss of words for a moment. "What are the Sparrow Feathers?" He was thinking it was a type of bird.

Rose grinned "The best Merchant Guild there is around" Emil had his doubts about this.


End file.
